1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc cartridge, and more particularly to a disc cartridge which has a hard disc, particularly, a double-sided type hard disc housed in a casing.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a disc-type data recording carrier such as a compact disc (CD), a video disc (LD) or the like is used in a manner to be removed from a packing case and set in a recording and/or reproducing equipment.
Conventionally, such a disc type recording carrier has been desirably protected from environment because it is not only readily covered with dust and damaged but is adversely affected due to a variation in temperature. For this purpose, the use of an envelope such as a tray, a casing or the like has been proposed to protect the disc. Unfortunately, such a conventional envelope is not suitable for the protection of a double-sided hard disc, because the the housing of the disc in a storage space defined in the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by the envelope. Also, the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by an inner surface thereof during the storage or transportation. Thus, the use of the envelope results in damage and/or contamination of the disc. Also, the conventional envelope fails to prevent the disc from being exposed to a variation in temperature and is hard in handling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disc cartridge which is capable of keeping a recording surface section of a disc out of contact with a casing to safely house the disc in the casing.